rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Amadis Snow
Amadis Snow: is a 23 year old werewolf. He has in his lifetime so far made an outstanding career in law, he is an able fighter favoring a two handed sword, a fair duelist with a rapier and a highly trained summoner. He has a fairly calm nature although his behavior has been known to be very aggressive at times. 'Early life: ' Amadis was born to a small pack of roaming werewolves in the fremenik province, however a group of hunters and adventuring folk stumbled across the pack and slaughtered many, among those to survive were Amadis himself who was enslaved and Amadis' brother Lunae, who he lost contact with for a very long period, presuming him dead. During slavery, Amadis found his least preferred place to be the Kharidian desert. It's hot climate causing him a nightmarish childhood, this has effected him and to this day he will try to refuse going to any sandy location, often using the excuse that sand would get in his fur and be a nightmare to clean out. However at the age of ten whilst in Kharidia a group of good-hearted locals freed him when they noticed Amadis imprisoned in the jail before changing hands to a different buyer. The young werewolf fled and ended up in Keldagrim. 'Keldagrim: ' During the journey to Keldagrim, Amadis became fearful of his wolf form, he hated violence and killing as he had witnessed multiple accounts of it whilst in the desert. His other form was so different the the more gentle young boy. In Keldagrim, Amadis was taken under the wing of resident Fremenik Diertuk Krun and helped run the library, Amadis often slept upstairs in the library trying to show his commitment to his job and his willingness to learn. Diertuk had soon taught Amadis how to read and write as this was necessary in his job as a librarian. Amadis was fascinated by the books, never having been able to read one before but soon he was reading in all his spare time, which as a librarian during that time was quite a lot. He soon learned about the medical properties and uses of some plants through being left alone with multiple books on botany and herbalism. Yet still, though very happy with his day to day life, Amadis kept out of the way as he did not want to trigger his other form to appear. When Amadis was thirteen Diertuk disappeared, the fremenik was the only person that resembled family to him and unable to stay in the library any longer Amadis packed his favourite books and fled heading south towards Catherby. Claws of Peace: Upon entering Catherby Amadis soon discovered a patrol of the Claws of Peace, he witnessed Sol Longclaw and Ran Longclaw doing battle with criminals and keeping the peace, this inspired Amadis. It appealed to his lawful and honest human self but also his bloodthirsty wolf side. Ran Longclaw seeing potential in Amadis agreed to let him join as a field medic, but insisted on training the young werewolf just as much as the rest of the Claw infantry, although fairly undisciplined and often questioning authority Amadis proved a useful member to the Claws of Peace, his logical mind and increasingly gentlemanly nature clashed heavily with the Claw's main enemy, The Sicarius. Amadis saw them as filthy cowardly murderers who had to answer for their crimes. During the battle of Rimmington aged 16, Amadis crossed blades with a few Sicarius, and although being primarily a field medic, it was clear Amadis could hold his own for a while, however he often required help of the more experienced fighters such as Sol, Aki, Oli, or Ran Longclaw to dispatch a foe. Soon after this the Claw-Nourom war started. At the beginning of the war Amadis held very little personal conflicts with the Nouroms as he had never come across the group, and upon the ambush of Todd Nourom Amadis actively spoke out against the war as he did not see reason to it, Ran Longclaw and the other members of the claws disagreed and correctly wished to uphold peace throughout Gielenor. It was not until the Nouroms had captured Diertuk Krun that Amadis took the war personally, the capture and enslavement of the only person close to him awoke Amadis' agressive side and during a battle, upon seeing Taralani he charged at her and engaged in conflict, fueled by a sense of justice and freedom along with a hatred of slavery in all of it's forms he faught strongly for his age and had a rather agressive fighting style, ditching his shield to enable more powerful swings with his longsword, however the duel between Lady Nourom and himself ended in a draw. Neither had managed to spill the blood of the other and Amadis had not killed their enemies leader. After the war ended, as negotiated by Ran Longclaw and Taralani Nourom; Diertuk Krun and the other captured claws returned, Amadis decided to stand down from the claws. He disliked the loss of friends and believed that a more peaceful diplomatic alternative could achieve better results. Ran Longclaw permitted his leave though possibly a little shocked by Amadis' Naivety. The Wizards Tower: On his leave Amadis attended the Wizard's Tower and studied the magical art of summoning, his potential was observed however, Amadis' gentlemanly behavior and military discipline made him a quieter voice at the tower as he did not often speak to the other students and especially did not follow Carl with his mischievous shenanigans. After settling in and placing fairly high for an apprentice in a tournament Amadis began to show his competitive colours, his arrogance grew and upon finding another Werewolf at the Tower named Sam Noctis, he soon developed a friendship and became more comfortable with letting his wolf side show, frequently using it to scare other students at the tower or to intimidate and get the better of students who crossed him. One such student was Thomas Green, who often stood up against Amadis, as he thought Amadis was often wayward and uncompromising. During one night in the boys dorm, practicing spells turned into arguments as some of the students (Amadis included) wished to sleep, yet others wished to study. The situation escalated and eventually Amadis lost it, punching one student before throwing Thomas into the rooms piano causing a fair injury, he then stormed out. Many of the students checked to see if Thomas was alright, however Sam, now a good friend of the more rebellious werewolf decided to see if he was alright. Amadis turned out to not be coping very well as Diertuk had gone missing.... again.... and decided to teach Sam basic summoning. Thomas later decided to confront Amadis over his outburst, Amadis now had lost patience with Thomas and pushed him down the spiral staircase. Amadis seemed to have established his position within the student community, seen as one of the leaders however, not one that anyone but Sam would openly approach with a problem. After becoming a very strong summoner and being recognised as a teacher of the art, Amadis decided to leave, feeling that he could gain very little more from the Tower. The Gap: After leaving the tower, Amadis did not know where to go however, a chance meeting with Prince Thomas Cross of Falador sparked a relationship. Amadis' stable gentler behavior began to return whilst dating the Prince, and soon after dating they were engaged, knowing that Amadis loves hunting and being in the woodland, he gave him a beautiful hunting blade, which Amadis keeps to this day. Though Prince Thomas was a believer of Armadyl, he still agreed with Amadis' choice to have a guthixian wedding ceremony. Prince Thomas invited his own family along with multiple members of the court, Amadis however only had one person to invite and that was his old Commander, Ran Longclaw. Amadis felt complete and very happy, he had climbed the hierarchy of society, from slave to Prince, however Amadis being a werewolf did not sit well with the nobles of Falador or the white Knights and when Prince Thomas was slain, Amadis fled the city not feeling safe there any more. During his relationship, Thomas had encouraged Amadis to take up law, and Amadis showed an interest in it, being a very able reader helped him aquire the knowledge swifter. Amadis soon went exploring and he was tracked down by his younger brother Lunae, the two had thought each other dead, and it was clear to Amadis that Lunae did not trust him, in fact Lunae appeared to blame Amadis for leaving and for abandoning the younger wolf for so long. Amadis was unsure how to respond to the sudden responsibility of caring for a younger brother, but surprisingly the two soon became very close again and were often tormenting each other as brothers do. Amadis also showed himself to be an exceptional Legal mind, taking on Duke Stuart of Lumbridge in a court case. Of course the Duke used his powers as Judge to force the trial to an end, but not before Amadis has impressed the citizens observing the trial with his legal advocacy. Amadis then grew to have a hatred of power as he saw many use it in corrupt ways, often against him. After This: Amadis eventually had a chance encounter with Thomas Green, his old favourite student to intimidate and threaten, though the two eventually fell in love and sparked a relationship, however Thomas was never able to get Amadis into a marriage, mostly due to the werewolf's history with marriages and unwillingness to be tied down. This led to Amadis leaving for months at a time and when he returned one day to the house, Thomas had gone, leaving several letters around the house. Amadis was heartbroken by this and could no longer bear to live in the empty house. He set off to do his own exploring. The Battle of Karamja: Amadis faught in the Battle of Karamja against the Chosen battalion alongside Camelot forces, though he still wore his Claws of Peace uniform despite the organisation being inactive and abandoned for several years. The Liberation of Burthorpe: The Werewolf also faught in the Liberation of Burthorpe which Falador lead after Amadis' son Luke's own failed rebellion in Taverley. He guarded the Medical area and scouted forward, dispatching a foe when it was time for the Medical team to move up into the town of Taverley.Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Male Category:Warrior